The purpose of the invention is a panel adjustment component which adjusts the incline of the front panel of drawers, pull-outs and other similar items, especially the higher drawers; whereby, the front panel is fastened over an inset component with the rolling and slide rail, and, therefore, one of the adjustment devices located on the fastener angle can change its incline.
Adjustment devices of this type for drawer panels are already known from prior technology, as for example, the DE-OS 3 423 732 is a panel adjustment component to adjust the incline of the front panel with a slidable adjustment wedge. The front panel is pressed down from the drawer side slide with this wedge. One of the open notches along the railing allows the necessary shifting. The railing is, in that way, not fastened with the front panel, and the system is, therefore, rather unsuited for high panels. Furthermore, at least one screw must be lightly loosened before the incline adjustment and tightened again afterwards.
The incline adjustment, according to DE-OS 3 120 840 also operates in a similar manner. In order to adjust the incline of the front panel, one screw must also be loosened to permit a shifting possibility between the panel and the rolling.
The Swiss Patent Document 639 252 already shows an adjustment by means of a collar screw which is fed into a slot and whose threaded shank swings the assembly rail of a panel. An assembly rail is necessary between the panel and slide rail. Moreover, a panel adjustment while utilizing the railings, is, therefore, not possible, that is, only possible with play in the above mentioned execution form.
The Austrian Patent application 17 A 371/81 already shows the possibility of the incline adjustment of a high panel while retaining the required stability. Hereby, by means of a lengthwise adjustment of the railing, the incline of the front panel is adjusted by a certain measure deviating from the vertical. The form-fitting interlocking connection between the panel and railing, as well as between the panel and sliding rail, stays thereby in each given angle position.